


The Fact That You're Alive Is A Miracle

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBE RPF [11]
Category: The Derp Crew, Youtube RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy little mistakes, I'm still Hamilton trash, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really angst, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a marriage proposal fluff one-shot with a Hamilton reference titleToo much angst right now (smh) so this is a little respite, I think.I hope you like it~





	

Steven sighed as he stepped out of the airport, breathing in fresh Connecticut air. It was a bit late in the afternoon when he landed, but he was very lucky in that the airport was only 1.37 miles away from Anthony's apartment building- _he had calculated it-_ and that nothing had been lost in the crowd. He had his small suitcase with only enough clothes for a few days- _and the ring in a small black box that was tied up in a white, silk ribbon that made a neat bow on top-_ as he wasn't planning on staying too long. Just long enough. He started walking towards Anthony's apartment, letting his suitcase drag behind him. Looking up, he frowned, emerald eyes narrowing with worry at the clouds. He pushed it out of his mind and focused back on the way to Anthony's apartment. He felt so awkward, so out of place with his suitcase. Any time he was looked at, he flinched.

* * *

Back at Anthony's flat, Anthony himself had just arrived home.

"Alrighty! Just in time to beat the rain," he exclaimed to only his own ears, and Rex's ears. He took off his black leather jacket and put it up on the coat rack by the door. reaching into the coat pocket, he grabbed a small box, smiling sheepishly to himself. He had already bought a plane ticket to Californ-i-a for a plane that would leave in a week. He shook his head, his lopsided grin widening as he opened the box for the fifth time that day and set it on the dinner table, the ring glinting in the light of his kitchen. 

"Perfect." 

* * *

Steven, finally reaching Anthony's door, turned around self-consciously, biting the inside of his mouth as he saw the small trail of rainwater he had left on the floor of the apartment complex. Turning back around, he raised his hand to knock but paused as he started to feel like his heart was about to explode.

_"Am I ready for- No, don't even ask that question. You didn't spend money on a plane ticket and a ring just to chicken out at the last moment. It is a bit scary though... We've only been dating for two years... What if he says no? Stop it! Of course he won't say no, two years is a really long time, and- Unless he isn't ready for the commitment? Ugh, this is way too complicated... And you look like a mess! I mean, it wasn't your fault it rained, but still, you should have at least worn something more attractive. And why did you bring more clothes? I feel like I'm having meltdown... What were the coping skills? Counting?"_

* * *

Anthony was in the middle of his living room staring at his dog for a few moments before he realized something.

"Oh, shit, forgot to get food. Sorry Rex! I'll be back in... five minutes? Maybe ten." He raced up to the door, about to open it, before he frowned.

"Did I need milk too? Hmm..." Rex whined, padding up to him.

"You're right, you're right, sorry! I'll be back with food really really soon!" He grabbed the handle and opened the door leisurely.

* * *

Steven felt blind and deaf, so caught up with worry that it took him two entire minutes to realize that Anthony was gaping at him. 

"You're... I... What? What are... Why are you even in Connecticut? Are you... What?" Steven felt like he had died right on the spot, embarrassment and shame overpowering his ability to think. Anthony reached forwards, eyes wide, as he had to more-or-less awkwardly hug Steven to keep him from crumpling to the ground. The two of them shuffled into Anthony's apartment, Steven still dragging his suitcase, before Steven pulled away, staring at Anthony. Anthony was busy shutting the door, but quickly turned around, Steven's eyes averting to stare at his feet.

"I mean, I'm definitely not upset, but... You flew all the way here? Just... Just to see me?" Steven's throat felt dry as he opened his mouth to respond, but, as he did so, a glint caught his vision from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw the box just sitting there, open, on the table. He turned back to Anthony who was now the speechless one, face red. Steven shook his head, grinning wildly for a moment. Then, he started laughing, just absolutely laughing. Anthony bit his lip, taking a step back.

"Oh, um... Did I do something... Are you... I didn't mean-" Steven broke him off as he stood up straight, putting a finger to the other's lips.

"No, shut the fuck up for a second." Anthony still felt a bit hurt, but said nothing. Steven walked over to the table and picked up the box, still grinning. Anthony wanted to object, but said nothing as Steven crouched on the ground, unzipping his suitcase. Finally, he pulled out a black box, very familiar looking. Anthony felt his heart stop for a moment. He was still frozen as Steven untied the white ribbon wrapped around it.

"No. ...What? Wait... What?" Steven stood up, looking at Anthony with a quirky smile as he held the already open box out in his left palm, the closed one laying flat on his rig!ht. 

"Go on, open it." Anthony cautiously followed his boyfriend's instructions and opened the other box to reveal... a ring exactly identical to the one he had purchased himself, a simple silver band with two rubies making a heart shape. Cheesy, but it screamed Steven and Anthony.

"Are you... Are you serious?" Steven nodded, and then Anthony laughed, his usual bright smile returning. 

"Oh my god, you piece of shit! I had a plane ticket to California!" Steven grinned, shutting both boxes, walking over to the table to set them down.

"Did you really? Wow," he said, shaking his head.

"You should've told me," Anthony muttered.

"I'm not sorry," Steven said, intertwining their hands together.

"You should be... Do you even know how expensive-" He trailed off as he saw Steven's 'Are you being serious' look.

"Oh... I guess... Yeah, you do!" He shook slightly with laughter before quieting, beaming. Steven stared at him, fern eyes meeting raw umber eyes. They held a serious, silent gaze for a few minutes, but, as they always did, started smirking, Anthony pressing his forehead against Steven's. After a few minutes, he pulled away, regaining a serious demeanor. 

"How... How long are you staying?" Steven chuckled to himself before noticing that Anthony was looking at him with wide, anxious eyes.

"Well," he started. "How long would you like me to stay?" Anthony let out a breath, relaxing. Steven smiled, shaking his head. 

 _"Anthony can be so... adorably sensitive sometimes..."_ "Well?" Anthony blinked.

"What?"

"I asked you a question!" Anthony's expression fell, turning into confusion.

"Y-You did?"

"Yeah! I asked you how long you wanted me to stay!"

"Oh. I thought that was rhetorical. Umm... I guess... Can you just never leave?" Steven put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow.

"You do realize I have school still, right? And that I'd be missing classes if I stayed here longer than a day?" Anthony rubbed his left arm self consciously with his right hand.

"Yeah..."

"Well, as soon as I'm done, do you want me to move in with you?" Steven cracked a smile as he saw Anthony's eyes light up.

"S-Seriously?" Steven snorted, grinning.

"Yes, really. Actually and really, Anth." Anthony's expression shifted into one of excitement. 

"Well... When you finish school and move in, can we get married?"

"...Yes."

"Can we adopt kids," Anthony queried, more enthusiastic about this particular question.

"Ye- ...What?" Anthony blushed, biting his lip.

"Never mind..." Steven let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"Fine, we can adopt kids, but only one... And not right after we get married, either! I think there are a lot of people that might need time to adjust..." 

"True... How about you tell GaLm, and I'll tell Smarty? Also, can the kid be a girl?"

"Yes, and... I'll have to think about it." Anthony grinned lopsidedly then, and before Steven could think, Anthony had pecked him on the cheek and rushed over to the table.

"I BET YOU I CAN PROPOSE FASTER THAN YOU," Anthony screeched. Steven, in his panic, tried to move his body to the kitchen, but his legs decided not to. The result was that he ended up jumping under the table  _really_ _intensely_. Anthony froze, eyes wide. 

"A-Are you o-" Before he could finish his sentence, Steven was on one knee in front of him, holding one of the two boxes.

 _"Anthony,willyoumarryme?"_ Anthony blinked, mouth open, as he stared down at Steven.

"I-I... Y-Yes," he stuttered out, and as Steven stood up, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, Steven dropping the box, instead wanting another free hand to rest at Anthony's waist. In those moments, Anthony didn't care at all that he had lost, didn't care at all that Steven's hair and clothes were a bit wet, didn't care at all that Steven had ended up not even proposing with the ring he brought. Because he knew, at the end of the day, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that Steven finished his calculus homework, because none of the little faults or flaws of the relationship mattered to Anthony. Pulling away, Anthony was beaming, his smile so pure. At the end of the day, he knew exactly what Steven was. 

"Steven...?"

"Yes, Anth?"

"You're a blessing." Steven laughed lightly, amused.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do," Anthony muttered, face suddenly flushed. Steven looked at Anthony and felt his heart swell, so immensely glad that he, that this person, was alive.

"If that's the case, then I think you're a blessing too." At that, Anthony reddened a bit further and hugged Steven so tightly that he was barely able to breathe until he flew back to California.


End file.
